To get to Pantala
by Tidalwave12
Summary: Moon’s dreams are getting worse and Luna’s faith in her is getting bigger. But how could she save Pantala; wasn’t she the one who let Darkstalker almost destroy the continent? Meanwhile, amunis powers seem to be gone, and Turtle doesn’t know what to do, so when his friend, Qibli, comes with the hope of enchanting something, he has lost all hope.


**Author's note: Hello! This is my first story and I'm not saying that this is accurate, I mean, one can only assume that Jerboa has a bedroom in her hut for only her and no one else. All I had to go on was prolongs and epilogues so…it probably isn't accurate. With that being said…I hope you enjoy! Please enjoy…and there are only going to be two chapters to this story.**

_Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire. _

She saw distant land from the vast ocean below her.

_To the land across the sea._

She saw a savanna with no trees in sight looking like the ocean she had just come across, but a different color.

_Where dragons are poised and dragons are dying,_

She saw stingers on dragons with wings of a dragonfly coming into another dragons flesh.

_and no one can ever be free._

She saw the dragonfly winged dragons' eyes turn peril white as if they were one of Queen Coral's treasures.

_A secret lurks inside their eggs,_

She saw a stinger stuck inside a egg putting a kind of toxin into it.

_A secret lies inside their book,_

She saw something that looked nothing like a scroll with withered paper as if it had been read so many times.

_A secret berried far below may save those brave enough to look._

Dragons were crowded around the book, one that looked like Luna…

The vision faded to more dragons looking at the book. Two of them looked strangely familiar—Turtle and Tsunami?!

_Turn your hearts, your minds, your wings to the dragons who flee from the hive,_

A blurry vision of blue, green, and yellow flashed across her eyes

_face great evil with talons untied,_

She couldn't see anything, it was all blurry…

_or none of the tribes will survive…_

"Moon?" Someone called from the outside world. "Moon?"

Moonwatcher jolted away feeling her entire body shaking and her heart pounding so fast she thought it might run away. Qibli was beside her with his talon on her shoulder and concern filling his black, SandWing eyes. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that their tails were twined together, carefully so that his poisonous barb could harm her.

"You were muttering in your sleep." He whispered. Moon could tell why he was; Luna was sleeping nearby and Jerboa was sleeping in her bedroom, she didn't want to wake anyone up with her dark prophecy.

"What was I saying?" She asked sitting up, there was no way she would be going back to sleep.

Qibli looked at her for a few seconds then said, "Something like 'Turn your wings, eyes, fire' to somewhere. You were muttering. Even with my beautiful and sharp SandWing hearing, I couldn't make it all out."

Moon smiled slightly, although, her soulmates words rang in her head…then it slowly morphed into the words she had been hearing for days now.

_Turn your eyes your wings your fire _

_To the land across the sea_

_Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are—_

Luna and Jerboa's dreams ran through her head more loudly than her unspoken words making them become immediately cut off. Jerboa's weren't peaceful, clouded with fear of her powers, and Luna's was the opposite; peaceful and looking like more of a memory than anything else. She focused more on Qibli's mind, the Skyfire blocked it and it felt peaceful there.

Moon didn't want to use her raindrop trick, although, now that she has heard the ocean she could do it like Darkstalker had originally tried to teach her, but she didn't want to do what he had thought her. She was the one who saw so much good in him and not enough of the bad, and it was her fault that he had rose to power. She tried to shove the guilt back into her mind, but it was extremely hard.

"You're thinking about Darkstalker, aren't you?" Qibli asked brushing his warm wings with hers. "You are the only dragon in Pyrriah who can see that there is always good in other dragons. There were a few black gains in his soul reader, you shouldn't think that it is your fault."

"He's better as Peacemaker."

"And we all have strawberries to thank for that." He said putting his talon to his chest, closing his eyes, and looking down slightly.

"And Kinkajou." Moon countered. _Not me, _she thought, _I didn't even know about it._

"Yeah, her too." He said with a smile making it obvious that he was kidding.

They were silent for a few seconds with the prophecy echoing through Moon's mind but then Qibli suddenly exclaimed, "Turtle!"

"What?" Moon asked a little shaken by his outburst.

"He has amunis powers! He can enchant something to get us to Pantala!"

Moon looked down for a second remembering the soul spell that Qibli helped with. Enchantment could be the right thing, but also to easy. They could have asked Jerboa to do it, but she was scared of her own magic, Turtle was the closest thing they could get close to. He also might have been in her dream— the dream that she had been having for so long that some of the stuff might have already happened, especially the one with Luna, unless they found a way to take her home.

"I doubt the dragonets will appreciate pulling someone out of the Jade Winglet again," She countered hoping that he would suggest to take Tsunami along, and not meaning to steer him towards her vision. That is what Darkstalker did…but she added light-heartedly, "I'm still supposed to be in school."

"I'm sure they wont mind!"

Moon looked the SandWing for a second.

"Okay, fine," Qibli said with a smile. "I'm sure Sunny or Tsunami will come."

Moon tried not to suggest Tsunami, but she knew that her visions were only the most likely to happen, not what is exactly going to happen. Darkstalker taught her that. She stamped out the thought wrapping her tail around her leg like a snake.

She nodded with a smile.

"Bye," he said touching his nose with hers for a brief moment then looked hat her for a long moment. She felt butterflies in her stomach. "See you soon."

He ran out of the hut a quick as he could, and Moon could understand his urgency. She went to the door and watched him fly off until she could no longer see his silhouette in the clouds.

"Where is he going?" Someone asked making her almost jump out of her scales. She has been so focused on the Skyfire blocking Qibli's mind that she had almost forgotten about Jerboa's and Luan's dreams. _Did she have a vision of him leaving? _Luna thought with her eyes shining with hopefulness. _Has she ever had a vision about me? _

Moon fought the urge to answer the question. It sounds so clear in her mind as if the SilkWing had said it out loud, but she knew she hadn't.

"He is going to get one of our friends," She answered looking down. "He might be able to help us."

"I hope," Luna answers, "I really want to get back to my family. And you are going to save all of us."

Moon winced slightly. Luna had so much hope that she was the next Clearsight, but there were so many differences between the two dragons. Clearsight could only see the future, nor see the future and read minds. She was also much better at it then Moon.

_Clearsight was also the one who was smart enough to distrust Darkstalker, _she thought with a fresh stab of gilt, not not try to believe that there was more good in him than bad.

All Moon did was nod in return feeling the prophecy crash against her temples.

_Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire _

_to the land across the sea _

_where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying _

_and no one can ever be free_

_A secret lurks inside their eggs _

_A secret hides within their book_

_A secret buried far below may save those brave enough to look_

_Turn your hearts, your minds, your wings _

_To the dragons who flee from the hive _

_Face great evil with talons untied _

_Or none of the tribes will survive… _


End file.
